


Please Tell Me You Love Me One More Time

by xovercastx



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic At The Disco, Peterick - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Glass Eye, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Happy Ending, M/M, traumatic events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xovercastx/pseuds/xovercastx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wondered,<br/>"Would Pete still love me? Even after he sees the real me?"</p><p>"Am I still beautiful to him?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Tell Me You Love Me One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> Sad/creepy beginning. Nice ending. Feedback is welcome!

Patrick had a few spotty memories of the incident. He was 6 years old when it happened.

A cool fall day, playing outside with his friends whom can still recall the incident as well. He was with Ryan and Brendon and they were at the local park playing in the field. Brendon had the amazing idea to bring along his dart board.

"Alright Patchy, hold still." Brendon said with determination. Ryan was off to the side watching everything, too scared to participate. Patrick was holding a dart board in his hands, and Brendon... Well he was holding a handful of darts. 

"Hold it above your head." Ryan suggested. "It'll give him more space to shoot."

Patrick followed the instructions, lifting the cork board over his head. His hands trembled a bit, out of excitement and terror.

Brendon got into his stance, pulling a dart behind him and aiming. The first went into the board effortlessly. The boys cheered in unison.

"Let me try another one!" The boy said with glee.

Although this time the dart didn't go into the board. Patrick could still see it, hurdling toward his face at 100 miles per hour.

The last thing he felt was the pain of a needle sticking through his eye. It stung like ten million bees stinging his eyeball at once. It was easily the worst pain he had ever felt. 

Ryan said the blood poured past Patrick's hand as he held them up to his face. He fell backward, gaining the attention of other park goers.

The next thing he remember was being in a hospital bed, Ryan, Brendon, and his mother at his side. As he slowly began to remember the incident, he had the idea to close his left eye. He could still see fine, but when he closed his right eye he saw darkness. His left eye was completely gone. No bandages or anything.

"Mommy? What's happening?"

He touched a finger to his lid, but to no avail. It was a hollow socket, a gaping hole where a beautiful blue eye once took place.

"I'm so sorry Patrick. I don't know how I can ever make up for this." Brendon cried out.

"It was an act of stupidity," Ryan exclaimed quite intelligently. "He meant no harm, but now here we are."

Patrick's mother held his hand until the doctor's came in.  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
He wore a bandage over his eye- or what used to be his eye- for a month, before going to get his glass eye. It was custom made, matching his right perfectly. It honestly looked like a real eye. That was 14 years ago.  
Since then he has not taking the eye out in front of anyone, not his parents nor his siblings nor his friends. In fact, Ryan and Brendon were the only people who knew about it.

Now he's driving over to his boyfriends house, shaking in fear over his reaction.

Would he think it was gross? Would he pity Patrick? 

Would he still be attracted to him?

These thoughts raced in his mind as he drove through the snowy Chicago streets. He pulled up to Pete's apartment and let himself in.

"Hey babe! I'm so glad your here, my day sucked." Pete calls out.

"Hi."

The other could easily tell that Patrick was shaken. 

"You alright?" He asked.

"Just a bit anxious."

"Oh yeah? Why is that."

Patrick sat down at the table, Pete immediately sitting across from him. He reached out for the smaller boys hand and held onto it tightly.

"I feel like we're close enough for me to tell you a secret." He exclaims.

"Anything my sweet. Nothing could change you and me."

Patrick sighed heavily. He looked deeply into Pete's mocha eyes.

His perfect eyes.

He led into the story about the dart board and Brendon launching one at his eye. How he went to the hospital. The hole of his eye socket. He saw Pete cringe at the whole idea of it, but he nodded understandingly as Patrick continued.

"And now... I'm left with this."

He looked down as he pulled the prosthetic eye out and lied it in a sterile tissue.

His gaze met Pete's, whose expression was hung. He saw the glassiness in the remaining eye. 

"You know, Tricky. Has anyone ever told you that you're the most beautiful person in the world? Even with your differences your just so... Perfect."

Patrick's face lit up instantly.

"I was worried you would think I was-"

"I don't think of you any differently. You're still my beautiful angel.  
And I love you."

Pete pressed a kiss to Patrick's lips, and to his scar as well, for it was as beautiful as he.


End file.
